Just A Dream
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Maria has it all! Will one decision change it all? You will have to read to find out ;
1. Chapter 1

Maria Kanellis's life could not be better. She had an amazing boyfriend John, amazing friends and she was ready to start her life with John. She was having her party on her eighteenth birthday. She was bringing John as her date obviously. She was having it at a nearby club! Her friend Kelly was bringing Randy, Maryse was bringing Ted and Candice was bringing Jeff. Her sister Mickie was bringing Cody and Maria was very happy about that. Mickie had maybe still does have a crush on John. The girls were at Maria and Mickie's house getting ready.

"How do I look?" Kelly asked

"You look perfect and me?" Candice said spinning around to show off her dress.

"You look amazing and me?" Maryse said looking in the mirror

"Stunning" Kelly said looking over at Maria. Maria was staring out the window "Maria are you ok?" Maria didn't respond which really worried her friends. They all went over to her

"Maria, MARIA?" Maryse screamed and Maria snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" Maria asked innocently

"What are you thinking about?" Candice said

"Nothing."Maria said and all the girls just looked at her. "Ok it's John, he said he wanted to talk after my party. I don't know what that means what if he brakes up with me?" Maria starts to break down and cry

"Awe baby girl, you and him are inseprable he will not brake up with you." Kelly said as all the girls walk over to Maria and hug her "Maria we need to go your party is in like a half hour!" all the girls leave

"Hey baby"John said wraping his arms around Marias waist.

"Hi hun" Maria said emotionless.

"John can we talk to you?" Maryse said as John and the girls went into a privet room. Maria just stood there at her own Party not having ANY fun!

"Ok John what is wrong with you?" Kelly said locking the door and sitting down.

"What do you mean?"John said acting cool.

"You said you need to talk with Maria. What kind of talk? I am serious she loves you, to death!" Candice said like she was about to slap John

"I know, and I love Maria to death. Why do you think I need to tell her this!" John snapped he was very protective of his feelings for Maria.

"John what are you talking about?" Maryse said trying to figure all this out.

"I am going to the army!" John said holding back the tears. They never saw John cry and the only person that did was Maria and she wouldn't tell anyone why. Just then they all heard banging on the door and hear Maria screaming to let her in. Kelly felt so bad that she had to open and let her in. Maria was standing in the doorway with tears running down her cheeks. She was staring at John like she heard every word he just said.


	2. The Perfect Day

Maria stood in the doorway and stared at John. The girls go to leave but Maria won't let them. Maria wants to be happy for her party so they ALL have to talk about this now. All the girls were regreting talking to John!

"Ok so what are you guys talking about? Please tell me I wanna know... NO! I need to know!" Maria managed to get out through her tears.

"Maria," Kelly said walking over to her "I'm sorry, it's just hard for him to tell you." Kelly whiped away tears and hugged Maria.

"Do you wanna tell her or should we?" Maryse said looking at John and Maria.

"I will I have to!" He walks over to Maria and makes her stand up, he grabs her hands and looks into her eyes! "Maria you know I love you more than anything, right?" Waiting a reply but there was none just a small nod from Maria! That was good enough for him. "well..." Gets on one knee " Maria Louise Kanellis will you marry me?" John asked hoping for a imediate yes!

"WHAT!" Maryse, Kelly, and Candice said at the same time.

"Are you kidding me this is not what we talked about." Kelly said wanting Maria to say no.

"Maria we need to talk to you ALONE!" Maryse and Candice said giving John an evil stare

"Ok I get it and no need to be mean" John said but right before he left he kissed Maria.

"What is it?" Maria said with a smile on her face. Ohhh now she is all happy! "John proposed to me! Why did you have to ruin it! Do you not think he is right for me or something because he is!"

"Maria that is not it at all! He told us somrthing totally different. We are not trying to ruin anything, but we need to tell you." Maryse said looking at the girls and the floor, basically anywhere but Maria.

"What is it because I have to tell my boyfriend soon to be fiance I say yes! I wanna marry him!" Maria said smiling at the word fiance!

"I know Maria but..." Kelly paused which scared Maria and Kelly, Maryse, and Candice all spoke at the same time "JOHN IS GOING TO THE ARMY!"

"WHAT? No no no no no he is gonna marry me!" Maria said on the verge of tears!

"I didn't want to tell you like this hun!" Maryse said giving Maria a hug so did all the other girls.

"I need to go find John" Maria ran out of the room so fast no one even knew she left. Maria was running threw that halls of the club ignoring everyone wishing her a happy birthday or saying hello. She was so focused on John and the fact he was going to the army! Maria had this night all planed out. It was gonna be perfect and up untill a few minutes ago it was pretty close, all she had to do was say yes and it would have been. John was at the bar getting drinks. He knew the girls were gonna tell her! Maria was rushing through the crowd and spotted Mickie she told Mickie to keep the music playing untill she said so which Mickie did! Maria was to the end of the crowd and no sign of John anywhere. Then she looked around panicking and she saw John and ran up to him and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him! She never wanted to let go and neither did he, but when they did all Maria could do was smile!

"Yes!" Maria whispered into the ear of John and he sprung up! He picked her up and spun her around and when he set her down he puut the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Then a spotlight was on them, Maria didn't know what to do! Maria the realized what she had to do, she smiled while lifting her hand up to show off her new ring and everyone went wild. "Hey John I'm an Army wife" John just smiled and looked at his beautiful fiance! Maybe it was the perfect day she planned after all! 


End file.
